Michael Korvac (Earth-691)
Watcher, | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = formerly , employer of the , collaborator of the Brotherhood of Badoon | Relatives = Jordan (father, deceased); Myra (mother, deceased); Carina (wife); Collector (father-in-law); Matani Tivan (mother-in-law, deceased); Jaboa Murphy (ancestor); Varley (ancestor); Marshack (ancestor) | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Earth-691 | Gender = Male | Height = 12' | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = White | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = normally has no lower torso, replaced by a sophisticated flying computer. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = God; former slave | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg turned deity | PlaceOfBirth = Blue Area of the Moon, Earth-691 | Creators = Steve Gerber; Len Wein; Jim Starlin | First = Giant-Size Defenders #3 | HistoryText = Earth-691 Michael Korvac was a computer technician born on the Blue Area of the Moon of an alternate Earth in the year 2997. Due to events surrounding his birth, Michael's father was killed and he was raised by his mother to have a hateful and vengeful attitude. When the Sol System and its colonies were conquered by the Brotherhood of Badoon, Korvac became a collaborator and traitor to the human race. Caught asleep at a machine while working, the Badoon grafted Korvac's upper body to a machine, effectively making him a cyborg. Korvac was then transported through time by the game-playing Grandmaster, who utilized him as a pawn in battling the hero Doctor Strange and the Defenders. Korvac deliberately lost the fight, so as to be able to discretely scan and analyze the Grandmaster's cosmic power. Gaining several new abilities from this analysis, Korvac then killed his Badoon masters and planned to conquer the cosmos. Korvac recruited a group of aliens called the Minions of Menace and attempted to cause Earth's sun to go nova, but was defeated by the Guardians of the Galaxy and the time-traveling Thunder God Thor. Earth-616 Soon after this defeat Korvac fled across time and space to the 616-universe. Upon arrival, Korvac discovered the space station of the cosmic entity Galactus. Attempting to download the knowledge of Galactus from the station into his own system, Korvac was imbued with the Power Cosmic and became a god-like being. Korvac then recreated himself as a perfect humanoid form, and posing as a human called Michael, traveled to Earth with the intent of reshaping it into a utopia. Korvac was pursued by the Guardians of the Galaxy, who joined forces with the Avengers in a bid to stop Korvac. Guardian member Starhawk found Korvac and battled him in secret. Korvac, however, disintegrated Starhawk and then recreated him, but removed from the hero the ability to perceive Korvac in any way so as to avoid future detection. The Elder of the Universe known as the Collector foresaw the coming of two beings that would be capable of challenging the Elders (Korvac and the Titan Thanos), and remakes his own daughter Carina into a being of incredible power to use as a weapon against them. Although Carina does meet Korvac, the two fall in love and she begins to sympathize with him. The Collector himself is defeated by the Avengers after a failed bid to "collect" and protect them from Korvac, who upon discovering the Collector's plot disintegrates the Elder. The hero Iron Man eventually tracked Korvac to a residential neighborhood in Forest Hills Gardens, in Queens, New York. The entire Avengers roster, with the heroine Ms. Marvel and the Guardians of the Galaxy confronted Korvac and Carina, who posed as a middle class couple. Korvac's deception was revealed when Starhawk stated he could not see the man called "Michael". Realizing that he had been discovered, and that cosmic entities such as Odin and the Watcher were now aware of his existence, Korvac was forced into battle. Korvac slew wave after wave of heroes, and was finally caught off guard and weakened by Captain America and then Wonder Man. Although able to kill the heroes, Korvac was weakened further by the combined efforts of Starhawk, Iron Man, the Vision and Thor. Sensing that Carina now doubted him, Korvac committed suicide through an act of will. An angered Carina then attacked the surviving heroes, and was finally slain by Thor. The entire battle was watched by part-time Avenger Moondragon, who realized that Korvac only wanted to help mankind, his dying act being to restore the Avengers and Guardians to life. Years later it was revealed that Korvac discarded his power when near death after sensing that Galactus had activated the Ultimate Nullifier in retaliation for his previous intrusion. Korvac's power eventually inhabited his father, Jordan, who was then killed in battle with the Guardians. This was the catalyst that drove Korvac as an adult to hate the Guardians. Korvac was later briefly resurrected in human form by the Grandmaster to battle the Silver Surfer. Korvac later impersonated Kang the Conqueror and the Watcher in a plan to resurrect the Red Skull and obtain the power of the Cosmic Cube, but he was then defeated by Captain America and the Skull himself. Avengers Academy When his wife was given a physical body once more by Veil, Korvac confronted the Avengers Academy staff to claim her once more. Korvac returns for her, and Hank Pym offers to return Carina to Korvac, but she refuses to go with him; she chose nonexistence over him (even though she is apparently immortal, as is her father). A battle commences pitting Korvac against all current Avengers teams. He was weakened by them, and then attacked by adult versions of the Academy's students. After a brutal battle, Veil phased into his body, which temporarily paralyzed Korvac, and Hazmat then completely annihilated Korvac with a projected blast of anti-matter. Return In 3014, the latest incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy became stuck in a time loop caused by a temporal instability, the source of which was somewhere in the past. Seeking to repair the timestream, the group went to Earth to rescue the young Geena Drake, which Starhawk's precognitive powers identified as vital to their mission, and, eventually, traveled back in time to 2015 through the Old Hunger. After a brief fight against this era's Guardians and a battle against an army of Stark Unities, controlled by A-Sentience, the Guardians from 3014, with the help of the Guardians of 2015, located the temporal instability source, which was inside a suburban house in Forest Hills. As some Guardians stayed behind, Geena and Yondu entered the house to face the temporal instability source: Michael Korvac (in his half-man, half-machine form). He explained to Geena that he was dismantling time, thus causing the instability, to recreate the Multiverse under his guidance, using Geena, a singular being on the entire Multiverse, whom he had manipulated through the timestream to that very moment, as the stable reference point around which he would remake the universe. Before he could end his explanation, he was shot in the head by Yondu, causing a new time slip which sent the Guardians of 2015 out of their continuity. The rest of the Guardians, who were fighting against the Stark Unities powered-up by Korvac, entered the house only to find Korvac lying on the floor, but still alive. He told them that time was broken as an result of the last incursion. Vance tried to convince him to try and fix everything, but he couldn't as it was beyond him. Then, Geena let Korvac use her to try and stop the universal decay, but he failed to do so, leaving Geena alone as everything ended. | Powers = Korvac was born in the year 2977. Originally 1/2 man, 1/2 sophisticated computer. Even before any form of energy absorption, Korvac was able to nearly overwhelm the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange in direct combat by analyzing the various mystical energies he commanded before he released them and producing a perfect defense based on his computer's analysis. He has at times absorbed the energy of Galactus which gave him "god" like powers. He has been a frequent time traveler. After downloading information from Galactus' ship and acquiring the Power Cosmic, Korvac was capable of many feats on par with other cosmic entities, such as matter alteration; energy projection; teleportation and manipulation of time and space. In his perfect human form, Korvac retained all his cosmic abilities and could use these to achieve virtually any effect, even having the potential to wipe the universe from existence. | Abilities = Michael Korvac was a brilliant computer scientist, a master combat strategist, and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Korvac at Wikipedia }} pt-br:Michael Korvac (Terra-691) Category:Chronokinesis Category:Engineers Category:Scientists Category:Suicide Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Cosmic Category:Teleporters Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Form Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Strategists Category:Tivan Family Category:Gods of the Modern Age